


demon thieves fuck around

by matterglob



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, oh god how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matterglob/pseuds/matterglob
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, but in a weird fantasy AU with some of the plot fuckery from the actual game.





	demon thieves fuck around

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is a load of self-indulgent bullshit cowritten by me and my cousin. it's our first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome!

_Dear Akira Kurusu,_

_You have been personally tasked by the Lord Satanael to destroy the god that has tipped the scales of chaos and order. You must find the manifestations of the seven deadly sins and harness their power. We see great potential in you and wish to give you an opportunity to prove yourself._

_Signed,_

_Lord Satanael_

Akira, glancing at the letter in his hand, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Destroy a god? Harness the power of the seven deadly sins? That sounded like it was no easy task. 

"What's going on?" Morgana yawned, waking up from a nap. Before he could for some fish, the letter was crudely tossed smack onto his face. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" he yowled. "Wait, a task from Lord Satanael himself? Whoa, and to kill a god too! This won't be easy," Morgana scanned through the letter intently. "But that also means it's our big chance! Who knows what kinds of riches there could be in store for us should we succeed? Hehehe, I could have all the fatty tuna I could possibly want..." he trailed off, already starting to daydream about possible rewards.

Well, he's never been one to turn down a challenge. Akira smirked momentarily himself, before stuffing the letter into a duffle bag along with other essentials for a journey. The trip to the surface world was going to be a long one.

 


End file.
